


Keeping The Secret

by starsurfer108



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the night with Cain, Abel's in unfamiliar territory. Silly and lighthearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping The Secret

Today was ‘reading day’ – a day where it was compulsory to visit the library section of the space station. Thanks to some eager egg-head for the suggestion, it was agreed to be a good idea by the commanders to provide a consistency in intellectual development throughout the crew. Some crew members considered it a treat; others saw it as a punishment, especially with having to stand for ages in the long line. Personally, Abel liked adding to his already large amount of knowledge and looked forward to being absorbed in the intricacies of a good theory. But now, getting lost in a book had a new purpose – since last night with Cain, which completely shattered his repertoire of singularly proper behaviour, reading would hopefully restore some sense of normalcy. Plus it was a way of checking himself - was it even possible to get lost in a book now? And it was expected that they read in their own rooms – how could he break it to Cain that he’d rather be reading than feeling Cain’s hot flesh tantalizingly moving over his own skin, making him shudder, Cain kissing him strongly, and the…  
  
Abel was jolted out of his reverie by the person behind him tapping him on the ass. “The line’s moving forward, _sweetheart_ ,” came the familiar loud, sarcastic tone. Abel turned around, glaring at Cain.  
  
Blushing faintly, he turned to face forward, hoping no one would interpret that in a different way. It always unnerved him to have Cain impulsively do these sensual things to him, even more so since they had agreed to keep the nature of their relationship private as it would jeopardise their careers otherwise. Abel knew he was a very reserved but honest person, and was now experiencing the unfamiliar feeling of being on edge and also super-sensitive since he hadn’t had any practice whatsoever at keeping a secret. And WHAT a secret. Sighing at his own transparency, he remembered how moments ago he was affected by Cain’s hot breath on his neck as he’d spoken, and why did his butt have to tremble slightly when Cain touched him? He may as well wear a sign around his neck saying “I f***** Cain”.  
  
“Navigator!”  
  
Abel looked up in shock to see the librarian giving him a displeased look. He was next in line, and he was standing a few feet away from the desk. Smiling apologetically, he walked forward, covering the distance.  
  
“Name of book or category?” asked the librarian.  
  
“I’ll have Behaviour of Leptoquarks in Relation to Human Expectation – A Mathematical Model,” muttered Abel. Damn Cain and his ability to completely…  
  
“Room number!” said the librarian, exasperated.  
  
“Room 69,” said Abel distractedly. He heard Cain clear his throat. “I-I mean Room 87!” shouted Abel.  
  
The librarian looked at him, flat-faced.  
  
“You know how 87 uses the digits between 6 and 9? I got confused,” laughed Abel nervously.  
  
The librarian didn’t look impressed. “I might suggest a textbook on elementary mathematics to go with that.”  
  
Abel grinned and gave an embarrassed laugh. As he turned to leave, he glanced up at Cain, who was looking at him with a mixture of shock, horror and trepidation. Abel’s eyes dropped apologetically, smiling slightly.  
  
Looking back, he saw Cain walk forward with gritted teeth, then lean on the counter, leering at the librarian. The librarian had an expression of distaste.  
  
“Got any magazines of hot chicks?”  
  
Abel’s eyes widened in surprise, and he gritted his teeth, instinctively jealous.  
  
The librarian looked insulted, and returned Cain’s look with a steel gaze. “This is a session for intellectual development, not physical development. And I doubt any magazine would be able to compete with your sordid imagination.”  
  
Cain chuckled. “Hmm…. then I’ll have a book about the female reproductive system.”  
  
Staring at him for a moment, the librarian gruffly said “That can be arranged,” and typed in the request. Snapping his head up, the librarian said “And it must be returned in a CLEAN condition.”  
  
“I’ll try my best,” said Cain, giving a forced wide grin, and then turned around and walked away.  
  
“Wait – what room are you in?” called out the librarian.  
  
“Just package it with the book this pussy ordered,” said Cain, draping an arm around Abel’s shoulders. Instinctively, Abel shouted “Don’t touch me!” and elbowed Cain in the stomach, pushing Cain off him and walking away. Cain recovered an instant later, but it was enough for some crew members in the line to start chuckling. With a murderous expression, Cain followed Abel out the door.  
  
Once the elevator doors closed, Abel asked bitingly “So should I order a dress?”  
  
Cain looked annoyed, yet took it in his stride. “Oh, come on… I had to do something to reduce suspicion after the sh*t that you pulled.”  
  
Abel stared at him, searching for the truth in his eyes, then looked down, embarrassed, knowing that it really was the reason.  
  
Cain leaned forward. “But if you’re offering to wear a dress…”  
  
Abel’s eyes snapped up, furious. Cain looked amused at the force of Abel’s reaction. Realising he was just being teased, Abel flatly said “I am getting better at fighting, Cain.”  
  
Cain chuckled slightly, saying “You are,” and leaned forward to kiss Abel. Abel immediately pushed Cain away, leaving Cain confused and slightly angry.    
  
“Have you forgotten about the cameras in the elevator, dummy? Or are you somehow going to explain it through that book you ordered?” admonished Abel.  
  
Cain narrowed his eyes at Abel’s last statement but looked a bit sheepish.  He gruffly said “Just wait ‘til we get to our room”.  
  
“Hm!” huffed Abel, but he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from curling up.


End file.
